User blog:Hewarth/Exo-Force Fanfiction Breakout from Robot Fortress
'Foreword' I wrote this fanfictionary story, because i was bored. That's all. Please tell me if the story is good or bad. If there's any grammaticle failures, please tell me, so i can correct it. 'Chapter 1' 'Dark Prison' "How long have I been here?" Kenji asked himself this question many times. He got up from his bed and went to the humming bars of his cell. The robots conducted electricity through the bars, to discourage the prisoners from attempting to escape. He was in, the only cell in the room the robots seperated them, so that the prisoners would not be able to plan escapes together.. He looked at the generator that controled the cell. It was in the middle of the room and manned by a single Devastator, who was the warden of the building. If prisoners were very important, like scientists and Exo-Force pilots, the cells would have many more guards. "You have no permission to be awake and watch us human!"' '''the Devastator shouted with his metalic voice as he noticed Kenji. Kenji stuck out his tongue at the robot and reluctantly went back to his bed. He remembered when he was a farmer on the fields before the robots attacked. After their first attack he decided to join the Exo-Force and trained to become a pilot. But after just three days in training, the robots suddenly attacked and captured the young man. They planned to steal his knownledge, but because he hadn't spent much time at the Exo-Force base he didn't have anything important to give the robots, and was locked away in the prison for being a "useless human". Kenji knew that he had to escape and return to the northern side of the Sentai Mountain. And he knew just how to do it! 'Chapter 2' 'Escape from the Prison! Long before, he had found a screwdriver in a mine where he was forced to work, and had hid it under his pillow back in his cell. Today he finally decided to follow attempt his escape plan, and so took his screwdriver from under his pillow. He waited for the Iron Drone that normally escorted him to his daily work and prepared his screwdriver. The Iron Drone finally entered the room, armed with a Hand blaster, and ordered Kenji to get away from the bars. The robot pressed some buttons and oppened the jail. Reacting quickly, Kenji rammed his screwdriver into an eye of the Iron Drone. His screwdriver hit the Energy Cell of the robot and damaged him severly. The Iron Drone lashed out and tried to grab its weapon, but fell to the ground. After the robot lay motionless on the ground, Kenji grabed the robot's blaster and carefully left the room. He looked around to make sure that he was alone. He avoided the security cameras, which he had been looking out for earlier, until he reached a window. CRACK CLINK He hit the screwdriver against the window twice, then crawled through it into the night sky. He and sneaked slowly to the cliff. He looked for a bridge to cross, but the first bridge nearest to him was forty meters deep and heavily guarded. "'''GREAT! Now I get to search for another bridge." He looked to his left and saw a lightly guarded bridge that was farther away. He knew that this was could be his last chance to escape. 'Chapter 3' 'The will to survive!' Kenji went through a deserted area filled with demolished battle machines and prepared his blaster to fire. He stopped immediately when he saw a Robot Reaper 1.0 above. With the illuminated search eye, the hovering unit could easily spot him. He tried to silently travel away but accidentally cracked a stick. The "brain" of the machine, a Devastator, heard the noise and started searching in Kenji's direction. Kenji hid instantly and prepared his weapon again. He knew that the hovering drone would not attack him if he destroyed the attached Devastator before he sees him. When the Devastator came his way, Kenji shot through the head of the robot. "GOT YOU!" He grined evilly as the Devastator fell to ground, but the Robot Reaper was irritated by the instant detach from the Devastator and began to lose control. The confused unit's rapid movement thrust Kenji off the cliff. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kenji screamed as he fell and hit the hard ground. "OUCH! Huh? I´m alive?!?" The shocked teenager looked around the ledge where he landed. He noticed that he had fallen only three meters down. He stood up and was grateful that didn´t fall deeper or badly hurt himself. He tried to climb over the wall, but it was too high and slippery. He looked to his right and noticed another ledge about two meters away, near a building. He could jump to the other ledge, make his way to the building, and further plan his escape. He took a running jump and landed on the other ledge. But then the ledge began to brake and he fell again. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!" Pain seared through his right leg. It was definitely broken. "FANTASTIC! Now eveything is over!" He almost cried. He heard the Turbine of a Fire Vulture coming. It was propably sent to search him or inspect what was going on. He thought if he could take over the Fire Vulture he could make it to the northern side after all. He took his blaster and waited for the robot to appear, and jumped into the cockpit and shot the Devastator before it could react. He threw the robot body out of the cockpit and quickly sat in. He felt the pain of his leg and as he sat down and used the few lessons from the Exo-Force Training to move the Fire Vulture forward. ---- Takeshi glanced through his binoculars and reported what he saw. "There is a single Fire Vulture running to us, Sensei!" Sensei Keiken looked at Takeshi with a raised up a eyebrow and said, "It's running? But why is it running when it can fly?" "Well, this one is running and... wait... other battle machines are hunting and shooting at the Fire Vulure. THERE'S A HUMAN IN THE FIRE VULTURE!" The eyes of the leader of the Exo-Force began to open wide. "What?!? Quick! Get to your battle machines! Give that Fire Vulture Cover!" The present pilots responded quickly,"Yes, Sir!" ---- "Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NOOOOO!!!!" At least twenty battle machines were shooting at Kenji and his Fire Vulture! His battle machine fell and he was thrust out of the cockpit onto the hard bridge. He thought he would die right then, but then a Grand Titan, a Stealth Hunter, a Gate Defender, and an Uplink came to rescue him! Ha-Ya-To shouted loud: "YEEEAAAHHH! Have no fear, Exo-Force is here!" "Ha-Ya-To! Take care of the guy! We'll keep the robots busy!" said Hikaru while he fired with his Laser Rifle at the Sentries. "Okay! C'mon dude, run! I'll give you cover!" "I can't! My leg is broken!" Ha-Ya-To understood. He grabed Kenji carefully with the mechanical hand of his battle machine and flew towards Sentai Fortress. As they reached the Headquarter came two Medics and took care of the injured Boy. He couldn't believe it! He did it! He was free! He looked with a smile at the Robot fortress and got carried away to the medical bay. 'Chapter 4' 'New Home' "Will he be allright?" questioned the Sensei as he was looking at Kenji, who was lying in the medicle bay. The nurse nodded and said, "Yes, he will be fine. But he strained his broken leg so much that he should rest for a couple of weeks." Kenji looked determined at the old man and said, "I want to be a pilot in the Exo-Force." Sensei Keiken looked surprised at the hurt boy and said, "Are you sure, lad?" The Expression of the Young man darkened as he said, "Yes. I saw many other prisoners that got it worse than me. They force men, women, elders and even children to work in dangerous places. They even force them to create more battle machines and weapons! If someone is ill or injured... i want them to be free too." The Sensei smiled and nodded. "Very well," said Sensei, "after your injuries are healed, we start your training! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations